


Cinco razones (TRADUCCIÓN)

by Nicole_Moon



Series: Antología: profundidades del alma y deseos del corazón [10]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, Poetic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole_Moon/pseuds/Nicole_Moon
Summary: Sai contempla las razones por las que Ogata es quizás, para él, un poco especial.





	Cinco razones (TRADUCCIÓN)

**Author's Note:**

> Hikaru no Go es está en mi top de animes de todos los tiempo, junto a FMAB y Shingeki no Kyojin. Creo que es un anime perfecto o muy cerca de ello y transmite tantas emociones. Este no es el único fanfic que voy a traducir de este fandom (namás faltaría), pero es una pieza cortita y poética de Ogata y Sai (hay una historia larga de ellos dos, planeo traerla algún día porque es fantástica, pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo). 
> 
> La original se títula "Top Five Fannish Things" de Penguin474, diría que solo está en livejournal: https : / / penguin474 . livejournal . com /
> 
> Se que la traducción del título no es exacto, pero otras traducciones más literales y concretas me parecían trilladas y que no sonaban muy bien en español, así que terminé dejando "Cinco razones", que creo que resume bien le idea general del título original.

**Cinco razones**

 

Con Ogata, Sai no siente la Mano de Dios del modo en que lo hace con Touya Kouyou. Ogata es un jugador soberbio, pero hay algo más, un tirón, una llamada que no tiene nada que ver con el Go; o no demasiado, en cualquier caso. Eventualmente, Sai se da cuenta de que sus sentidos habían estado dormidos durante tanto tiempo que había fallado en identificar aquello como atracción.

Ogata está interesado en las nuevas generaciones de jugadores de Go que están por venir, constantemente buscando nuevos talentos, y encantado cuando Hikaru aparece de la nada para motivar a Akira hasta el punto de la obsesión. Esto, entre otras cosas, le hacen ganarse el respeto de Sai.

Ogata es joven para estar en la cumbre de los profesionales del momento, y continúa mejorando de forma ininterrumpida.  _«Tenemos mucho en común»_ , piensa Sai,  _«pese a las centurias que separan nuestras existencias»._ El pensamiento le complace y le hace sentir al mismo tiempo una tristeza inmensa.

De vez en cuando, hay una expresión peligrosa en los ojos de Ogata que habla de pasión y que hace que Sai desee con fervor poder tener un cuerpo sólido. Quizá Ogata no sea un rival en el mismo sentido que Touya Kouyou lo es —o pudiera haberlo sido—, pero con él Sai atisba una vida más allá del Go. La ironía no deja de resultar dolorosa.

Cuando Ogata juega contra Kuwabara, es respetuoso hacia su persona mientras que totalmente irreverente hacia sus méritos —y así es como debe ser—. Sai sonríe. Ogata tendría su oportunidad pronto. Y lo único que Sai puede hacer es desear poder estar ahí para verlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah... es una de mis parejas favoritas, aunque la culpa es del fantasmita de Sai, que lo adoro demasiado, demasiado, mucho. ¡Saludos a tods!


End file.
